


[Podfic] Reciprocation (Part 2: As He Wants Him to Be)

by consulting_smartass



Series: [Podfic] Redacted [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A Sort of Fix-It, Anal Sex, BUT this may be as well titled:, Don't copy work to another site, First Kiss, First Time, I know I promised fluff, In Which Sex Is No Substitute for Clear Communication Surprise Surprise, John finally gets his shit together, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Minor panic attack, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Sherlock is emotionally vulnerable and would realize that if he had the emotional vocab for it, in that it ends happily and there is much lovin', instead it is an Angstidote, mention of long ago drug use, post S3:, this was supposed to be a Fluffocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: Sherlock's time alone turns as often to thoughts purely of John as it does to experiments and Mind Palace maintenance. Sometimes, Sherlock will catch himself thinking of spending more simple hours together, craving the quiet sounds and soothing rhythms of lives lived in sync – because they are good at this, at orbiting one another, inhabiting the same space, breathing the same air, living the same life. Sharing it.He wonders what it would be like to extend the shared portion of their days to include the earliest parts of morning, the latest parts of night, the first and last sleepy blinks of sight.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: [Podfic] Redacted [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699810
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	[Podfic] Reciprocation (Part 2: As He Wants Him to Be)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patternofdefiance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patternofdefiance/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Reciprocation (Part 2: As He Wants Him To Be)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696931) by [patternofdefiance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patternofdefiance/pseuds/patternofdefiance). 



> Happiest of birthdays to patternofdefiance! Please please please take a moment to leave her kudos or a comment on one of her fics today and the rest of the week, because yes, I shall be showering her with podfics of her own work all week. What's the point of having a birthday during quarantine if you can't celebrate it excessively?

Length: 53:23

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/tggknbvyyoqfmdq/Reciprocation_by_patternofdefiance.mp3/file))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/reciprocation-by-patternofdefiance))

[Pre/post music - Coming Home (Part 2) by Skylar Grey (Tiffany Andrus cover)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1pssTvWIExM)


End file.
